My December
by Sesshomaru-fan-4-life
Summary: I started this a while ago and i thought i would finish it and post it. Hope you guys like it


**My December**

The snow fell softly and piled into small slopes on the window sill of the houses. A young woman walked through the snow clutching something close to her chest as she walked quietly behind the houses on the back streets. She had been crying for a while but her tears were gone now, no more can flow from her eyes as if they were empty for everything now. They looked black and cold only a small spark left deep in her eyes, you would have to look very hard to even see it. Something had happened to this girl to break her spirit.

_**This is my December,**_

_**This is my time of the year...**_

_**This is my December,**_

_**This is all so clear...**_

A man walked the streets looking for a girl his mind set. He needed to find her and get things straightened out and fast he could not lose her. She had come into his life unexpectedly one night about 5 years ago. He guessed she was about 15 at the time and she wouldn't talk for the longest time. She had been beaten from head to toe and had a black eye that was stuck shut and looked quite painful.

_**This is my December,**_

_**This is my snow covered home...**_

_**This is my December,**_

_**This is me alone...**_

She was almost out of the town only a few houses to go. She held the object in her arms tighter. She couldn't stop thinking about the man she was running from. He had never hurt her, physically anyway but denying her hurt just as bad. She wanted to get as far as she could…then she would finish what she started at his house. Now if you looked in the snow behind her you could see small drops of red next to her foot prints. It started as an accident but now she felt numb and wanted to finish this. She held the object in her arms like it was her life, a dagger handle could be seen at the top to the right corner

_**And I**_

_**Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed**_

_**And I**_

_**Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that**_

_**And I**_

_**Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed**_

_**And I**_

_**Take back all the things I said to you**_

_**And I'd..**_

_**Give it all away,**_

_**Just to have somewhere to go to...**_

_**Give it all away,**_

_**To have someone to come home to...**_

He couldn't believe he had let her leave, he knew she was bleeding but didn't reach her in time. She had left quickly but he would find her. He couldn't lose her, he refused to lose her, he loved her. He just could never find a way to tell her. When he had smelt the blood he was in his study writing something to her to express his feelings. He thought maybe she was bathing and had cut her leg like she often did but then he remembered she was in the kitchen and went to check on her, upon arriving in the kitchen he noticed she was gone with a tail of blood leading to the back door in the kitchen.

_**This is my December,**_

_**These are my snow covered trees...**_

_**This is me pretending,**_

_**This is all I need...**_

She walked by the last house and into the woods looking at the snow covering the trees so clean and white. She thought about her self, she wasn't clean. She was a filthy human to the one she loved, she knew he hated humans and she always wondered why he kept her around and had not simply killed her. She had fallen for him but it hurt to know he would never care for her in the same way. She did what ever he told her no questions asked and would do it all again to just spend time with him again. A few tears slipped down her cheek as she thinks about him again seeing his face.

_**And I**_

_**Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed**_

_**And I**_

_**Take back the things I said to make you feel that**_

He cursed to him self quickening his pace. He had caught her sent only a few minutes ago she was close and he saw her foot prints leading to the woods. He saw the small drops of blood along side her foot prints and he cursed him at him self again and started to run alongside the foot prints. He felt sick to his stomach he didn't want to lose her, she was the only one in his life that actually cared for him, everyone else just did as he said out of fear. When he looked into her eyes he saw no fear, it was something different something he had never seen but he wanted to know what it was he saw in her eyes.

_**And I**_

_**Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed**_

_**And I**_

_**Take back all the things I said to you**_

She was starting to stumble and loose her footing as she walked deeper into the woods, she spotted a log up a head and quickened her pace to get to it. She almost fell over the log as she tried to sit down. She looked down at the thing she held in her hand and took the knife out of the towel and set it on the log then unwrapped the towel reveling a picture of the man she loved and she started to cry, this time tears spilling from her eyes. As she placed the picture down and picked up the knife, putting it to the cut on her wrist and started to press it down making the cut deeper.

_**And I'd..**_

_**Give it all away,**_

_**Just to have somewhere to go to...**_

He saw her tracks starting to get deeper and further apart and spotted her at the log with her face down in the snow and he ran and knelt down as he reached her and started to cry a bit feeling how cold she was. He looked down at her face seeing that she was still breathing then she opened her eyes slowly and he started to smile a bit on the inside and grabbed the towel and tied it around her wrist and picked her up slowly then sat on the log looking down at her and he spoke softly. "I don't want you to go I love you to much to see you leave me, you look at me like no one else dose your not scared or afraid of me." She smiled a bit and looked into his eyes and spoke vary softly

"I love you to, Sesshomaru."

_**Give it all away,**_

_**To have someone to come home to…**_

The End


End file.
